Little Dead Riding Hood
Little Dead Riding Hood is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-third case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and seventh case overall. It takes place in Prospector's Rock appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot Following Blanche Spellman's distressed phone call, the police tracked her phone and Warren sent Jayden and the player to the woods to help Blanche. When the pair arrived however, they found Blanche's mauled body slumped over a tree branch surrounded by vicious wolves. Jayden quickly shot his gun in the air to scare the wolves away so they could tape off the scene. Melissa reluctantly carried out the young girl's autopsy, confirming that the killer had to have been bitten by the wolves. The pair went and informed a heartbroken Jacqueline Spellman of her granddaughter's death before going on to interrogate cowboy Clifford Kent and creepy priest Maurice Wellstood. Partway through the investigation, while Jayden thought about his son Jordan's life, Melissa ran in and explained that she'd discovered Blanche was pregnant when she died. After hearing the shocking news, Jayden and the player went to go ask Jacqueline about the pregnancy. She explained that Blanche refused to say how she got pregnant, upsetting Jacqueline. The old lady explained that she would have supported Blanche despite the pregnancy. The pair continued with the investigation, labelling billionaire Christopher Goodman and district attorney Laura Spear as suspects. The player and Jayden then recapped the case in the woods when Jayden spotted a pack of wolves heading for them. Eventually, the detectives were able to get the wolves away and headed back to the scene of the crime once more. Finally, after a tense investigation, the killer was revealed as Clifford Kent. Clifford denied the accusations, telling the detectives that they'd gotten it completely wrong. Jayden was quick to anger, ordering Clifford to confess. After a tense argument, Clifford confessed, insisting that she deserved everything she got. Clifford explained that he killed Simone Skater after she discovered the truth behind COBRA's formation and planned to publish it in the newspapers. He recounted how he followed Simone to the library and stabbed her with pens, framing Kshipra Bhardwaj for the crime. He further explained that he was meeting with a fellow COBRA agent in the woodland shack when Blanche entered and discovered the truth. To cover his tracks, he grabbed Blanche and threw her to a nearby wolf pack, watching as the wolves mauled her to death. Enraged by his actions, Jayden handcuffed the murderous cowboy and sent him to trial. In court, Judge Price sentenced him to life in prison for the murders of Simone Skater and Blanche Spellman. Post-trial, Jayden asked to speak to the player. He explained that Blanche's death had opened his eyes as to how short life is and confessed that he wanted to ask Abigail and Jordan to move back in with him. After helping Jayden set up a picnic in the woods, he invited Abigail out and asked her to move in with him. Abigail happily accepted before she took the courage to kiss him, heading back to the station with him. Meanwhile, Sean requested to go confront Clifford with the player and find out more. In the jail cell, Sean pressured Clifford to tell them about COBRA, resulting in him admitting following the opposing organization had led him down a dark path. He confessed that the COBRA agent he was speaking to was a member of the police force, a mole planted by COBRA to inform them of everything. A shocked Sean ordered Clifford to reveal who the traitor was but he refused. He told them that he would tell them the truth on one condition: that they find his secret stash of money in the woodland shack and gift it to his mother, Marla, so she could leave the country. After finding the money and giving it to grateful Marla, Sean and the player met back in the headquarters and prepared to go interrogate Clifford one more time and find out the mole's identity. Before they could do so, Jayden approached them, saying that Clifford had been murdered! Summary Victim *'Blanche Spellman' (found mauled to death in the woods) Murder Weapon *'Wolves' Killer *'Clifford Kent' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect has a cut. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect has a cut. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer has a cut. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tree Stump; New Suspect: Jaqueline Spellman) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bite mark) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Red Cloak) *Examine Red Cloak. (Result: Unknown Sample) *Analyze Unknown Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Inform Jacqueline of her granddaughter's death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Broken Toy Pieces, Faded Book) *Examine Broken Toy Pieces. (Result: Straw Horse; New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Ask Clifford about the toy in Blanche's room. *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Maurice's Bible; New Suspect: Maurice Wellstood) *Ask Maurice about the victim following his work. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jacqueline about the pregnancy. (Attribute: Jacqueline uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Woodland Shack) *Investigate Woodland Shack. (Clues: Cooled Ashes, Snapped Object) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: VIP Card) *Examine VIP Card. (Result Club Card; New Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Confront Christopher about his presence in the woods. (Attribute: Christopher uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Snapped Object. (Result: Victim's Bicycle) *Analyze Victim's Bicycle. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Bin, Mini Fridge) *Examine Bin. (Result: Romantic Poem) *Confront Maurice about the pregnancy. (Attribute: Maurice uses hand sanitizer and eats meatloaf) *Examine Mini Fridge. (Result: Employee Badge; New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Ask Laura about offering Blanche an internship. (Attribute: Laura eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fallen Tree. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Victim's Backpack, Carboard Pieces) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Horseshoe) *Examine Horseshoe. (Result: Clifford's Message) *Ask Clifford why he was annoyed with Blanche. (Attribute: Clifford uses hand sanitizer and eats meatloaf) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Internship Flyer) *Confront Laura about removing Blanche from the internship programme. (Attribute: Laura uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Carboard Pieces. (Result: Sold Sign) *Analyze Sold Sign. (06:00:00) *Confront Christopher about his plans to destroy the woods. (Attribute: Christopher eats meatloaf) *Investigate Rotting Porch. (Clues: Tree Branch, Wood Pile) *Examine Tree Branch. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cut) *Examine Wood Pile. (Result: Hand Sanitizer) *Analyze Hand Sanitizer. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Traitor in Our Midst (5/6). (1 star) A Traitor in Our Midst (5/6) *Ask Jayden what he needs. (Reward: Woodland Outfit) *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Roses) *Analyze Roses. (09:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Invite Abigail to the picnic with Jayden. (Reward: Burger) *Confront Clifford about COBRA. *Investigate Woodland Shack. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Stash of Money; New Quasi-Suspect: Marla Kent) *Gift the money to Marla. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Prospector's Rock Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow